


私人秘書

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, From Sex to Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Secretary au, Sexual Tension, Teasing, inspired by Secretary (2002 film)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: 此小黃文改編自一齣我私人很喜歡的電影“Secretary(怪咖情緣)”。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	私人秘書

**Author's Note:**

> 此小黃文改編自一齣我私人很喜歡的電影“Secretary(怪咖情緣)”。

從療養院回來後，我的內心就有如上萬隻螞蟻在攀爬，焦躁難耐，苦不堪言。我的針具被Mycroft沒收了，過去賴以為生那強度7%的有趣東西啥都沒剩了。

「回歸現實，Sherlock。」Mycroft說。「拾起你的課本，要開學了。」

「我才不要念大學。」笨蛋Mycroft，我在寄宿中學活受罪已經受夠了。

「難得劍橋收了你，怎能不念？在普及教育的現代社會，連個學位都沒有的人，只是垃圾渣滓……」

我沒細聽我的監護人又在嘮叨些什麼，就嘭的一聲回到房間，鎖上門。女傭早前在替我熨襯衣，房間充滿了暖暖的熨洗衣物的溫熱氣味，熨斗還熱呼呼地擱在熨衣桌上靜待擱涼。我二話不說就解開了皮帶扣，迅速將長褲褪下，然後坐在床前，伸手拿起熨斗，將仍火燙的熨斗烙在我的大腿內側。

一陣痛感刺激着我的肉體。

「啊……」我不禁發出呻吟。精神頓時放鬆下來。所有人生的苦難、內心的罣礙，都轉駕到臭皮囊上。區區運輸管道算什麼，再痛苦都及不上我那急轉頭腦煩擾着我的萬分之一。將苦難都轉駕到肉體上，靈魂就得以自由，我總感覺我這時才是我。

＃ ＃ ＃

晚餐時間，我自以為長褲很好的遮蓋住傷痕。

「你的腿怎麼微跛着？」當我放下刀叉，準備避回房間去的時候，提問來了。

天殺的，Mycroft原來有這麼留意我嗎？怎麼我的所思所感你卻全然視而不見？一絲觀察不到我對你管教的反感、對現代教育制度的不滿？

「不小心踫到櫃。」

「你還是小學生嗎？」

開始了，漫長的語言羞辱。對身處環境的厭惡又令我的神志飄離體外。Mycroft你以為收起我的毒品，我就無計可施？我低頭站着，耳際響起Mycroft的訓斥，轉化為寺廟裏的梵音，好讓我舉行超度自己的儀式——

我的手插在口袋裏，悄悄握住用餐前不經意被我掉到地上去的塗麵包小餐刀，然後小心奕奕地撫上它的刀鋒。冷冰冰的刀口緩緩割破我的手指，溫熱的血和陣陣刺痛滲出，溫潤着我冰冷的內心。

＃ ＃ ＃

「到哪兒去？」

第二天一早，Mycroft對我一身整潔的打扮感到愕然。他尚在享受着他上班前的咖啡和報紙。

「去見工。」

「見工？」他皺起眉頭。

「近郊的一所醫療用品公司聘請秘書，我今天去面試。」

「秘書？那麼劍橋……」

「我會找到工作的，到時就不用念大學了！」我匆匆離去，甩下Mycroft那盛怒的咆哮。

＃ ＃ ＃

Watson醫療用品有限公司——冒着大雨千辛萬苦，走了許多冤枉路，終於在一個荒涼的渺無人煙的所在，找着了被路旁茂盛的枝葉掩蓋着的指示牌。

眼前的公司，只是一所小小的一層高獨立房子，看上去生意凋零。

我舉着傘，呆呆的拿着那個早被雨水沾濕的軟皮下來的公文袋，裏面裝着我的履歷和成績表。出門前我有好好打扮過，為的是一擊即中，給面試官一個良好印象。然而看上去，這麼破落的小公司，會見我的很可能是公司老闆。如今我髮鬢盡濕，衣物皮鞋都狼狽不堪的滴着水……選在此時此地去求職真的是個好主意？

差點便失去勇氣，轉身跑開。

但我緊了緊拳頭。不。為了擺脫Mycroft，擺脫惱人的教育制度，我急需一份工作。Mycroft說得對，如今要找一份不需大學學歷的工作不容易。我找了一星期，才在報上找到了這個空缺。

但我這樣一個怪人，真會有人取錄？

當我收起雨傘，推開公司大門，看見的景象真嚇了我一跳——文件、紙張散落一地，文具、擺設、盆栽都東歪西倒的，就像剛被強盜入屋行劫，又或者，這裏剛發生了一場激烈的爭執。當我發現一名貌似秘書的女職員氣沖沖地捧着一紙皮箱物品走出來時，我確定是後者。

「不要應聘！」她瞪了我一眼，狀帶同情，便大踏步離開了公司。

嗯，今天離職的。迅速看了她手中的箱子一眼，我瞥見了被插在雜物間的職員證，Sarah Sawyer，職位是私人秘書。

即是說我是來填補她的位置。

我邊進去，邊小心奕奕不要踩到地上物件，沿途打量着那間小小辦公室的陳設——沒有一個職員的蹤影。

經過玄關，進入兼具小型辦公室規模的接待處，接着便是一條嚴肅的渲染着暴君氣息的長走廊，我想盡頭就是老闆的房間。

那道厚重且鑲嵌着鉚釘的金屬制雙扇門虛掩着。

我本來忐忑不安的心情，不知怎的，至此竟平伏下來，甚至帶點興奮。

是危險的氣味。

Sarah Sawyer看上去是那種小家璧玉型的女子，乖巧安份，平庸乏味。危險不適合她。

但我喜歡危險。

「你好。」我輕輕推開了門，步進那個偌大的辦公室。

「呃。」在辦公桌後原本低着頭的那位金髮男人一怔，急忙合上手上的檔案夾，然後望着我。

「或許我等會兒再來。」看見他的狼狽相，我裝作轉身欲離去。

「不。」他說。「進來。」

可他不知道，就一瞬間，我已瞥見他剛才在看的不是那個檔案夾內的文件，檔案夾內夾着一張即影即有相片，依稀可見正是偷拍下來的Sarah Sawyer正在辦公中的樣子。

我轉身進去。他把檔案夾收回身旁的檔案櫃內。啊，櫃內放滿密麻麻的檔案夾，難道每一個檔案內都夾着一個不可告人的秘密？

我趣味盎然地看着他。

「請坐。」他坐到沙發上，指指小几對面的坐位。

「Dr. Watson。」我早在走廊瞥見了一系列他鑲起來的醫學證書。「我來應徵的。」

「嗯。」他一臉鎮靜自若的交疊着手，面帶威嚴的擺出老闆的樣子，彷彿剛才的一切不曾發生。「成績單帶來了嗎？」

我把濡濕的履歷表和成績表遞上。

他皺着眉細看，沉吟不語，然後看着我，發現我的髮角兀自滴着水，深紫色襯衣正濕了一大片貼住了胸口。他猛吞了口口水。

「Sherlock。」

我一臉期待。

「你結婚了沒有？」

「沒有。」

「有結婚或生兒育女的打算嗎？」

「沒有。」

「住在公寓？」

「單幢房子。」

「自己一個？」

「跟家人同住。」

「家裏有什麼人？」

「就一個哥哥。」

「說真的，到這兒來上班，恐怕屈就了你。」他說。「你的分數是我見過最高的。拿這個成績，可以進到最頂尖的大學。」

「我不想念大學。」

「為什麼？」

「沒趣。」

「這份工作更沒趣。」他饒有趣味地望着我。「只是尋常的秘書工作，打打字，聽聽電話，沉悶到死。」

可你有趣啊。

「我喜歡沉悶的工作。」我故意以那種自知誘人的低八度嗓音，以極度服從的語氣說出，挑逗地盯着老闆。我知道，我的襯衣仍然濕着，黏搭在胸前，讓我的乳暈若隱若現。

他起了反應。我看着他急忙拉低西裝外套下擺，故作不經意地躺下來把雙腿曲起擱在沙發扶手，以掩飾那個不合時宜的勃起。

「嗯。」他強作輕鬆地說。「給我來杯咖啡。」

他是要支開我？抑或這表示我獲聘了？

當我拿着咖啡回來時，他房間裏的電話一直響着。而他只是盯着它。

「說我不在。」

我看着他。

他一臉不耐煩，直接將仍然響着的電話整座提起，放進我手裏。

我笑了。

「不夠甜。」他呷了一口咖啡後說。

＃ ＃ ＃

我愉快地離開了辦公室，外面已經雨過天青。

然而不遠處停泊着的一輛黑色房車，馬上打擊了我的好心情。

我馬上衝上前去，一腳狠狠踢在車門上。

Mycroft降下車窗，伸出頭來。

「Sherlock！」

「別再跟着我！」

「接你回家，我們再好好談談。」

「沒什麼好談的。」

我轉身離去。

那天我沒有回家。我拿着Dr. Watson預支給我的酬金，到市內去租了一個廉價公寓套房。我向Dr. Watson說我想要當個成年人，過獨立的生活，這是我急於找到工作的原因。我懇請Dr. Watson先預付我一部份的薪酬，以供我租房子之用。他二話不說就寫了一張支票給我。

「Dr. John H. Watson’s office。」當我舒適地浸泡在套房的小浴室裏時，腦裏仍重復着這句讓我洋洋得意的說話。「請問有何貴幹？請留下姓名和聯絡方法，我們會盡快回覆你。」

當我接過Dr. Watson遞給我的電話時，拿起聽筒就自然而然說了出來，好像我生來就是他的私人秘書。

Dr. Watson滿意地點點頭，繼續喝着我沖泡的咖啡。

就這樣，我就成了他的私人秘書。

我想着這一切，雙手順着肥皂泡沫遊走在自己身上，好像愛撫。當我觸及自己私密處時，才驚覺它已經勃起了，前所未有的硬。我在水底撫弄着它，閉上眼，想着Dr. Watson湛藍的眼睛……

「Sherlock。」

我嚇了一跳，Jim何時無聲無息地進來了。

「我怕你新居入伙，還未購置沐浴用品……」Jim遲疑地盯着我的裸體，情不自禁地忍不住打量，卻沒有要迴避的打算。「你可以用我的。」他指指小浴缸上面的雜物架。

「我已經在用了。」我假笑一下。

「是嗎？」Jim也笑。「很好啊，大家同屋共住，不用太見外。」天啊，他還未打算出去嗎？

「你要用浴室嗎？我快洗完了。」我掩護着私密處，暗示現在處境的尷尬。

「啊！」Jim如夢初醒。「不，不，不！你慢慢洗吧。」他揚揚手，閃身出去，卻慢吞吞的不肯掩上門，兀自探頭進來看着我傻笑。

「還有什麼事嗎？」

「沒有。」Jim說。「你要是有什麼問題，隨時可以過來拍我的門，我隨時樂意為你效勞。」

「哦，好的。」

他終於肯出去了。

這個Jim Moriarty，想不到是個這麼難纏的人。但沒辦法，他的房子是區內我唯一承擔得起的租盤了。我當然知道他是基的，第一眼就瞧得出來，看他的眉毛和露出來的底褲邊。要不是他對我有意思，恐怕也不會把租金一減再減。

誰叫我只租得起套房。要跟房東共用一個小浴室也是無可奈何。今天晚上，看來還要把房門上鎖呢。

＃ ＃ ＃

Dr. Watson是個很嚴肅的人，根據他的步姿和小動作，我推測他曾經當兵，可能曾在伊拉克或阿富汗當過軍醫。整個上午，他只是一本正經地交待我的工作，除了投訴我泡的咖啡還是不夠甜，就是對我身上的廉價新衣服看多了兩眼。我已買不起往日家裏那些名牌服飾，唯有勉強濫竽充數。我肯定Dr. Watson對此有所不滿，但沒有說出來。

「這盞燈壞了。」

當我送文件進去時，Dr. Watson正眼也沒瞧我一眼，只是指指他辦公桌前不遠處那盞燈。

然而當我踏上爬梯去更換燈泡時，我感覺到背後灼熱的目光，那雙藍眼睛一直在注視着我——正確點說，是注視着我的臀部。

我感到一陣莫名的緊張，但同時又很亢奮——終於有人察覺到我的存在，將全副精神投注到我身上來，這對永遠好像跟這世界格格不入的我來說，是種嶄新的體驗。

我更用力去夠那個燈泡，以伸展開我的肢體，原意只想在Dr. Watson跟前展現我的體態，但袖子的意外滑落，無意間揭露了我一直在人前隱藏的秘密。

我急忙偷瞥了身後的Dr. Watson一眼，他果然皺起了眉頭。我匆匆拉起衣袖，掩蓋住我手臂上的針孔和自殘的傷痕。

我的心撲通撲通地跳，擔心Dr. Watson不知會用什麼眼光看我，所以也不敢望他，就匆匆拿着壞燈泡和爬梯逃出他的房間。

太不巧了，當我急需找個隱蔽角落宣洩壓力，回到接待處卻發現一位客人來了。

「我找John Watson。」那個金髮女人說。

又是金髮女人。

我驚魂甫定，還未反應過來，只是怔怔的瞪着她。

「John！」她見我沒反應，竟然大叫起來，好像想逼迫躲在房間內的Dr. Watson馬上出來回應她。

但辦公室很寧靜，靜得刺耳，我只聽得見自己的心跳聲。

她朝着老闆房間的方向大叫：「John Watson！」

「客……客人，」我說。「請問你找Dr. Watson何事？」

「你告訴他Mary Morstan找他。」Morstan女士冷冷地盯了我一眼。

我只好硬着頭皮又回到Dr. Watson的辦公室。

「Dr. Watson……？」我悄悄呼喚。

但他的辦公室很寧靜，而且不見半個人影。

我明明才從他的辦公室出來，Dr. Watson哪裏去了？難到爬窗逃走了？

我正疑惑着要怎麼回去回答Morstan女士時，櫃子發出了細微動靜。

「Sherlock。」Dr. Watson小聲叫喚我。

天，他竟然躲到櫃子裏去了。

我走近櫃子微開的門鏠，望進去。

「告訴她，我不在。」他看着我。

我回到接待處，Morstan女士已一臉不耐煩。

「讓我親自進去跟他說。」她就要強闖而入。

我攔住她。

「他不在。」我說。「我忘了，Dr. Watson已經早退了。」

「哼。」Morstan女士冷哼一聲，不屑地望着我。「抖M？」

我一怔。

Morstan女士一言不發，突然走向玄關，將Dr. Watson掛在衣架上的大衣拿下來，丟到地上，用她那雙高跟鞋踩上去，不斷的踩呀踩，直到她洩忿完畢。

「叫他記得上律師樓簽紙！」Morstan女士高聲說，便頭也不回的轉身離去。

我望着地上那攤作一團、凌亂骯髒的大衣，覺得自己的尊嚴好像也給她踐踏了一遍。我匆匆回到自己坐位上，急需尋求救贖，馬上從內袋掏出一把美工刀，亮出刀刃，拉起袖口，就要在那佈滿舊疤痕的地方再添上新血痕……

「咳！」Dr. Watson什麼時候站在那裏了。

那雙藍眼睛一直注視着我。

我手一抖，只好匆匆收起刀具，拉下袖口，裝作正常地繼續工作。

他也若無其事地將大衣從地上拾起，拍走灰塵，再重新掛回衣架上去。

＃ ＃ ＃

我沒想過會在公寓樓下的自助洗衣店碰到Jim。

「哦，Sherlock，你也來洗衣服嗎？」他笑瞇瞇地盯着我剛放進洗衣籃的內褲。

「是的。」我翻了翻白眼，一邊將衣服一股腦兒塞進洗衣機。

「反正還要等一陣子。」他看了看兩機分別屬於我倆的衣服，仍在洗衣機裏翻搞着。「來點有趣的？」Jim不懷好意地盯着我的屁股。

令人猜不透的是，為什麼從事IT行業的Jim，竟有本事弄來這等上好貨色。

但當我隨着Jim來到洗衣店的後巷，享用着他免費提供給我的毒品時，我已想不到那麼多——我已經魂離體外，在體驗那種久違了的愜意和放鬆。

「Sherlock……」他摟抱着我，把我擠在牆邊，跟我耳鬢廝磨。

我想推開他，但又渾身酥軟。想想看，這樣也蠻不錯，反正我就想有個人愛我在乎我……操，他的手摸上我的屁股了。

「舒服嗎？」Jim也口齒不清了。我感到他的硬挺在輾磨着我的，他在我耳邊喘氣。

我半推半就，就只是避開了跟他「硬」碰「硬」，卻由得他濕熱的舌頭擠進我的口腔……

一下刺耳的汽車喇叭聲讓我睜開了眼，我看見那雙藍色的眼睛——Dr. Watson正捧着一袋衣服站在洗衣店門前，看着我。

他真的看着我？這後巷沒有街燈，我正躲在一個男人懷抱裏，跟他接吻……

Dr. Watson突然頭也不回地坐上他的私家車，車子絕塵而去。

＃ ＃ ＃

「Sherlock，馬上進來！」Dr. Watson在他的辦公室裏召喚我，很嚴苛的語氣。

我進去了，他在辦公桌前沉着臉。

「這是什麼？」Dr. Watson將我剛才給他的文件遞回給我，上面用紅筆圈起了幾個錯處。「你在浪費我的時間。」

我只好接過來，回到位子去重新再打。

打字的確是樣很悶的工作，我的手指在飛舞，但腦袋馬上就會飄往別處，特別很多時會停留在Dr. Watson身上。因為這樣，我再次藤正的文件仍然找到一個錯處。Dr. Watson的臉色非常不好看。

文件又再被打回頭。

他是在公報私仇嗎？因為撞見我昨晚和男人幽會，所以懷恨在心？

但除非他對我有私心，否則……

不能再想，我不可以再犯錯。

「Dr. Watson，我打好了。」我第三次將文件送進去。

「替我把剛才那客人的單據打好。」Dr. Watson頭也不抬一下，完全無視我。

「你不先檢查我的文件有沒有錯處嗎？」

「去。」他仍是不理我。

我挫敗地回到位子，想起家裏人特別是Mycroft對我的無視，覺得我簡直是低能兒。

我不知不覺又拿出了美工刀，但鬆開袖子後我沒有把刀鋒劃在我的血肉上，取而代之，我劃在袖口上——那件醜陋的廉價襯衣，我早想將它碎屍萬段。

我將袖子割下了一小片，放在鍵盤上，才終於平伏下來，好像完成了一個儀式。

「單據打好了。」當我把單據送進Dr. Watson的辦公室，他盯着我的袖子，皺起眉頭。

「知道接待處是什麼嗎？」Dr. Watson說。「人們一進門，第一樣看見的東西就是你，而你近來的衣着實在很噁心。」

「哦。」我無言以對。

「還有你的髮型，頭髮已經多久沒理過了？」他說。「還有你打字時的壞習慣，嘴唇總會彎成古怪的曲線，你的邱比特之弓讓人看着心煩！」

邱比特之弓？有趣。

你果然在看着我。還有我的嘴唇。

＃ ＃ ＃

那天我回家收拾了自己的行李。萬幸的是Mycroft不在家，我可以將自己最喜歡的那幾套衣服都一一放進行李箱裏，而不用擔心要聆聽什麼訓話。

我去了理髮。

洗澡之前，我站在鏡子前，盯着自己的邱比特之弓，很得意。

「Sherlock，一起吃嗎？」

當我洗完澡，我發現Jim準備了二人份的燭光晚餐——Jim並不只想要性，他想要一段關係。

我尷尬地笑笑。

他拉着我，我勉為其難的坐下。

「我們現在是男男朋友了嗎？」他撫摸着我的手背。

「嗯哼。」我縮回手，無可無不可地吃着牛扒。

多一個人陪我打發時間，會是個好主意嗎？反正我也寂寞。至少，Jim算是個有魅力的男人。然而他有一頭像我一樣的黑髮……是否人就是會渴望自己沒有的東西？黑髮總不像金髮，那麼讓人想入非非。

＃ ＃ ＃

今天換上了我最貼身誘人的那件酒紅色襯衣，還有特地量身訂造的深色西褲，保證當一個不丟人的接待處職員。

我志得意滿地坐在接待處的辦公桌前，等着Dr. Watson的召喚。

「Sherlock，你進一進來。」果然來了，電話那頭是我久候的聲音。

當我步進老闆的辦公室，那雙湛藍的眼睛以炙熱的眼神注視着我，Dr. Watson早就站在門前等着，然後他突然開口扮起了電話鈴聲。

我瞇着眼皺着眉，不明所以的看着Dr. Watson。

Dr. Watson看着他桌上的座枱電話示意，口中繼續模擬鈴聲。

我意會過來——這是個角色扮演小遊戲。

於是我過去拿起了話筒，鎮靜地答道：「Dr. John H. Watson’s office。」

「再自信點，腰背挺直。」Dr. Watson指揮着我，像指揮一隊交響樂團。

「Dr. John H. Watson’s……」我覺得自己有點犯傻時，Dr. Watson那隻炙熱的手掌卻來到了我背後，托住我的腰間——像熨斗那般火燙。

「大聲一點。」Dr. Watson發施號令。「這裏又不是停屍間。」他不單擺弄下屬的背姿，他甚至伸腳把我的兩腳分開，讓我站得更像個軍人。

「Dr. John H. Watson’s office！」我大聲說，就像小兵回應司令那樣，並強抑壓住想要顫抖的本能——我覺得自己像置身軍隊裏，赤裸裸地被訓誡，而這戰慄的感覺直擊我的腹股溝。

「很好。」Dr. Watson說，手背在身後像名將領般巡視着一切。「鎮住門口的人，需要一點氣勢。」

他巡邏了一圈後，坐到了那張舒適的沙發上，瞬間又從嚴酷的軍人變回了那個謙遜的小公司老闆。「Sherlock，過來。」他還親切地拍拍旁邊的空座位。

別無選擇，我只得過去坐下——跟老闆保持了一點距離，不知道Dr. Watson到底什麼葫蘆裏賣什麼藥。我只是看着他。

「最近約會了嗎？」Dr. Watson故作不經意地問道，像閒話家常。

他果然看見了。

「嗯。」我唯有點點頭。

「跟誰？」

「Jim。」

「上床了嗎？」

「什麼？」我啞然失笑，這問得太尷尬了吧。

「你害羞了？」

「對。」我承認。

「我也很害羞。」

「我不覺得你害羞。」害羞的人會在工作間發問這種問題嗎？

「我本性害羞，但為了工作，我刻服了它。」

他為什麼要告訴我這些？

「你知道，你是我們重要的員工。」Dr. Watson一臉認真地看着我。「我們雖然是僱傭關係，但你有什麼問題也可以跟我談。就放輕鬆，自在點好了。」他有點混亂地揚了揚手，看來也真的不太擅長跟人這樣對談。

我不置可否。

「Sherlock。」他那雙寶石般的眼睛不眨一眼的望着我，像要攝走我的靈魂。「那些手上疤痕、針孔和美工刀到底是怎麼一回事？」

我一怔。

「你在承受什麼壓力？」

從來沒有人問過我這些，包括Mycroft。

甚至沒有人觀察得到，一個也沒有，除了John。

想到這裏，我覺得自己兩頰發滾，穿着整齊卻非常暴露。

「要不要喝杯茶？」他體貼地問我，然後去拿了一杯加了糖的茶回來，遞給我。

我低頭呷了一口。

「你為什麼要割傷你自己？」他的注視回來了。

「我不知道。」

「是否有時覺得需要讓內心的痛苦浮出水面？當你看見痛苦的痕跡時，才覺得自己真正活着。然後你看着傷口癒合，就覺得很安慰。是不是這樣？」

我訝異於他理解的深入和正確，震驚地看着他良久。

「我……這算是種紓解的方法。」

「Sherlock，我可以跟你說些話嗎？你願意聽嗎？」他說得這麼溫柔，簡直像情人間的耳語。

我呆呆的看着他，點了點頭。

「永遠都不要再傷害自己。明白嗎？我說得夠不夠清楚？」他以接近催眠的聲調說。「現在一切都過去了。」

我不由自主，順從地頜首。

「別再那樣。」

「好的。」

「你已經是個大人了。」John笑着看我。

我也笑了。

他就趁機拿起旁邊小几上的即影即有相機，馬上拍下了我這個笑臉。

＃ ＃ ＃

那天以後，我跟John之間的氣氛改變了。

他發掘了我的黑暗面，同時也讓我一窺他的。

我感覺有些什麼在我們之間增長，拉扯着我們雙方，以致於要分分秒秒的跟那東西抗衡，以免它將我們拉進一個未知的吸力極強的旋渦。

我見到自己被偷拍的照片就擱在他的辦公室小擺設附近，還沒有被收進過期檔案夾——我是現在式。

我將美工刀留在了套房裏，也沒有再向Jim要新貨。

然而隔天早上，我又打錯了一個字。

John用觸目的紅筆將字圈住，親自拿到我位子上，啪的一聲攤在我面前。他的姿勢近得近乎抱住我，在我耳邊低聲咆哮：「你到底怎麼回事？連打字這麼簡單的事情都做不好嗎？」

「對不起。」我整個人僵住了，擔心動作大一點，也會讓身後貼住我的John親上了我的耳廓。

「你好像真的不會。」在我以為他要吻我的時候，他卻怒氣沖沖的走開了。

「很抱歉。」

「別道歉！」他大聲咆哮。「你腦袋到低在想什麼？」他回頭瞪着我。

我們默默對望着，那種張力簡直讓人受不了。我擔心再看下去我會心跳過快以致心臟病發，於是用盡全力移開視線，以平伏自己的呼吸。

他在我視線邊緣離開了，急步走向自己的辧公室。

我靜心聆聽着他的腳步聲，發現突然止住了——他沒有關門，他沒有進辦公室。

腳步聲重又響起，他回到我這一邊。

「拿着你那封信，到我辦公室來。」他遠遠的吩咐說，然後就頭也不回的進去了。

我小心奕奕地拿着信，走過那條嚴肅的渲染着暴君氣息的長走廊，盡頭就是老闆的房間——我覺得自己像將要被獻祭於宗教的待宰牲口，卻不由自主的自己走過去，帶着一種自我奉獻的虔誠。

John手背在身後，軍官模式開啟，在門前靜候着我。

「把信放在桌上。」

我的膝蓋軟得快要打顫，得咬緊牙關才將信安全放抵桌上。

身後吚呀一聲，那道厚重且鑲嵌着鉚釘的金屬門被關上了。

「彎下腰仔細看清楚。」他在我身後說道。我感覺他正在走近我。「臉盡量貼近信，大聲念出來。」

「我不明白。」我不敢回頭望。

「不用明白。把手肘撐在桌上，彎下身，臉貼着信，大聲念。」

我靜默片刻，然後照着做——我彎下身，看着信，手撐在桌上，大聲朗讀那封嚴肅認真的商業公文。

我知道他在走近，但我照讀不豫，然後那隻手掌突然非常大力的啪的一聲打在我屁股上。

我停住，手肘沒有離開辦公桌，只是回頭望他，想看他臉上的表情。

他靜了一會，然後說：「繼續。」

我震驚不已。

John用那種溫柔的耳語向我說：「Sherlock，給我念。」像哀求。

於是我回轉身，姿勢不變，繼續大聲朗讀，並默許他那隻火辣辣的手掌一下又一下的打在我屁股上。基於他的力度，每一下，我都被撞得向前衝，朗讀聲也變得斷斷續續，房間內迴響着啪啪啪的韻律，很難不讓人聯想起另一種活動……

當我讀完那封信，已經滿臉通紅，硬得不得了。

「再念一次。」他說。

於是我再朗讀一遍，讓那隻手又回到了我屁股上。

這次他更快更大力了。直把我打得不斷衝向前，我晃動着很難看清桌上的信件，朗讀斷斷續續得不成樣子，還加進了我咬緊牙關都忍不住的呻吟和喘息。

John失控的換着不同角度打在我屁股上，力量大得連他自己都站不隱，他最終失去重心差點跌倒在我身上。但他一隻手撐在桌上，就在我旁邊——他的姆指輕輕磨蹭着我的手背，近得過份地在我身後喘噓噓的，我覺得他忍不住射了。

當我想到這裏，我自己也忍不住射了。

然後我們一同喘息。我的尾指回扣着他的姆指磨蹭，作為一種互相慰藉。

但在我倆呼吸都尚未平伏之際，他就抽身離開了。

他整理了自己的西裝，重新坐到辦公桌前，像個沒事人一樣，正眼都沒看我一眼。

我仍然撐在桌上，無聲的看着他。

「整理一下自己，然後出去重新打一遍。」

他已經開始處理桌面的工作，我只好拿着信件，失魂落魄的走出去。

我放下信件，馬上到洗手間去，褪下褲子還有內褲，然後看着鏡中的自己——兩邊臀辮都紅通通的，相信很快便會轉變為瘀青，感覺上已經疼痛到麻木了，只是感到火般的熱辣辣，像要燒了我整個人，燒了我的心。

我看見自己竟然笑了，心花怒放的那種。

之後我把信件重打一遍，然後送到John那裏去。他正在沙發上看檔案，完全沒有理會我。於是我又回到位子，繼續自己的工作。

快要下班時，我獨個兒在影印房影印文件。John路過，敲了敲影印房的門。

我抬頭。

「Sherlock，信打得很好。」John微笑。

我回以笑容。

＃ ＃ ＃

那天下班後，我回到自己的小套房，怔怔出神，也不覺得肚餓，直到半夜。

當我到起居室澆開水沖茶時，Jim看見我這個樣子很擔心。

「你沒事吧？」

我仍在發着呆。

「Sherlock！」

我木無表情的看了看他。

「要不要開心一下？」Jim在暗示毒品。「偶爾也要放輕鬆？」

我搖搖頭，突然斬釘截鐵地：「我戒了。」

在Jim目瞪口呆的注視下，我拿着熱水壼回到了房間。

我將藏在套房裏的美工刀、吸毒用具、消毒藥品等等一切，統統裝進一個黑色膠袋裏，綁好。

第二天大清早，當我起來上班時，黑色膠袋靜靜地躺到了街口的垃圾箱裏，永遠安息。

＃ ＃ ＃

我和John的關係再次發生變化。

他總是停不了給我驚喜。

除了用手打我屁股，他還會出動馬鞭，並在無人的辦公室給我提出種種難題——例如要在雙手鎖上手扣的情況下咬着文件去斟咖啡、如何四肢着地的運送信件、如何在他的辦公桌上扮演一匹馬……

當我做得好的時候，他會餵我吃零食，就像那些訓練寵物的主人一樣。

下班以後，他仍會跟我通電話，頒佈下我日常起居的種種規條——今天晚上只准吃四粒青豆和一匙馬鈴薯、可以毫無節制的大吃冰淇淋、不准穿紅色的內褲……

他甚至將一張小辦公桌搬到他的大辦公桌對面，這樣我就可以坐在他面前打字，他可以看到我，我也可以看到他。

他是上司，我是下屬，這並沒有改變。

我們沒有確認彼此超出這個範疇的任何關係。

但我在床上會不由自主的想着他，他發施號令的聲音總是在我的腦海迴盪，讓我閉上眼想像他在身後離我多麼近，呼吸都噴洒到我頸上，那隻手掌會抓住我的屁股、握住我那話兒……

手機響了一下，Jim傳來短訊，想約我明天看電影。

罪惡感突然湧至——一邊是想跟我確定關係的「男朋友」，另一邊只是對我不置可否的「上司」。我自慰的時候，是不是該想着我的「男朋友」，而不是我的「上司」？

於是我再次閉上眼，這次我回想那晚跟Jim在後巷互相磨磳着對方的情形。他很溫柔，他一直對我都很溫柔，我也很享受跟他接吻。但當我想到他的硬挺擠壓着我的分身的時候，我突然張開了眼，感覺不對！

我轉了個身，復又閉上眼，想着John就在我身後，繼續撫摸我自己……他的手那麼熱，老在我屁股上摸來摸去、揉掐着……他的手指來到了我的洞口，進入我……我在床上磨擦着自己的硬挺，然後讓John在我身後進出着……啊……啊呀……

＃ ＃ ＃

John今天一直很忙，沒停止過跟客戶講電話。

我把他交代我打的一封商用書信打好，到著名時，才發現我將John打成了Jawn。我拿起了改錯帶，轉念又放下，然後將打錯字的信送到了老闆面前。

「價錢方面，我們再斟酌一下……」John還在忙公事。

我頹然的將信件放在枱頭，沒想到John想也不想，便拿起墨水筆在上面簽了名，沒看見我死死的盯着他枱頭那一個插滿紅色水筆的筆插。他見我站着不動，便把信遞給我，一邊仍在跟客戶糾纏着。

我氣忿地將信接過，摺好，放進信封，然後專心的凝望着John，在他面前用我的舌頭慢動作的去舔那個信封邊，慢慢的由左至右——我看着他的表情變了，睜大眼目不轉睛的看着我。

John掩着電話筒，皺着眉小聲說：「我還得工作！」

我失望極了，只好拿着信回到自己位子等明早再寄，一看錶，已到了下班時間。

我故意拖慢時間收拾東西，希望John會出來叫住我，但我實在沒有什麼東西好收拾。

「沒有什麼事的話，我下班回家了。」我只得向着走廊盡頭高聲說。沒有回應，他應該講完電話了吧。我末了又加了一句：「要是還有什麼文件需要處理，我可以加班的！」

刺耳的靜默。

就在我快要放棄時，他開口了。

「謝謝，Sherlock。」他頓了頓。「呀——」

我引頸以待——他在猶豫，但我還有希望。

「……就這樣。」

我只得轉身離去。

＃ ＃ ＃

「要買爆谷嗎？」Jim對我總是很細心。

「好的。」但他不像John會主動用手餵我，他只是紳士地將爆谷遞給我。

悶蛋。

「你的工作好像很忙。」Jim笑了笑。「常要加班嗎？」

「對啊，我的上司很能幹。」談到John，我就忍不住笑意。「跟着他學到許多東西。」

就在戲院快開場時，Mycroft來電。我沒有接聽。一次、兩次，到他第三次打來時，我知道出了問題。

「Mycroft？」我接聽。

「媽咪進了醫院。」

我一怔。

＃ ＃ ＃

Mycroft告訴我要有心理準確，畢竟媽咪在療養院都待了那麼長日子了，這對她來說也許是個解脫。

Jim一直陪着我，而我只是隔着玻璃窗默默看着躺在病床上靠呼吸機維持生命的媽咪——那個自從我十歲起就沒有跟我說過一句話的女人。只因為我告訴她，她丈夫命喪於交通意外那天，遺留在他車廂裏的那支口紅屬於另一個女人，而且爹地剛從那女人家中出來。

事後Mycroft告誡我，說推理能力不是用來胡亂炫耀的，不是人人能夠承受真相，血淋淋的事實會把人迫瘋。

我才明白過來，才十歲我就將自己媽咪迫瘋了，真是個天才！她後來中風了，住進了療養院，即使我偶然去看她，她都好像認不得我了，看我的眼神像看個陌生人。

我討厭我的聰明才智，因為那只會害人。但我沒法把腦袋停下來，除了吸毒，或者自殘時將注意力轉移。

唯當有人盡情支配我的時候，我才獲得自由——因為我將用腦的部份外判了，我不用再替自己的言行惶恐的承擔責任，有人會替我拿主意，我只要服從就可以了。

我急需那個發號施令的人。

於是在眾目睽睽下，我非常唐突的衝了出去。

＃ ＃ ＃

我乘出租車直往John的住所奔去。

John當然不會知道我瞞着他調查了他的住址，但身為John的私人秘書，這並非什麼難事。

我一下車便一溜煙的奔進他的大宅，也忽略了按門鐘這種禮節，就逕自繞道到後園，馬上看見早已汗流浹背且喘着氣的John在玻璃門內正在拼命做引體上升，我焦急地敲打玻璃門。

John一邊做運動一邊在聽耳機，過了好久才終於看見了我。

我看着他嚇得差點跌到，然後匆匆的前來打開門，瞪着我，仍在氣喘噓噓的。

「你怎麼在這裏？」John聲音裏的惶恐不安感染了我。

「我……」原本一鼓作氣衝過來的勇氣早已煙消雲散，我只是瞠目結舌。

「什麼事？」John略為鎮靜下來，倚着門框，擺出老闆的樣子。

「……是來提醒你，記得明早到巴茲醫院開會。」三歲幼兒也不信的蠢藉口。

「啊。」他恍然，好像為大家找到下台階舒了口氣。「開會。」John隨即點點頭關上門，把我關在門外。

我久久看着那道被關上的門，怔怔地站在後園裏，獨自一人。

我被拒絕了——不得逾越上司下屬的界限。

＃ ＃ ＃

第二天，John房間內屬於我的位置不見了，回復只有一張辦公桌，我只能回到原有的位子去。

我在廢紙箱裏發現了原先放在John枱頭筆插內的幾十枝紅色水筆。

無論我送文件進去的時候，再多的暗示，更多的挑逗，或者我翹起屁股將雙肘扺在桌上多麼久，John都鐵了心視而不見，只把我當作一個普通的秘書，吩咐我做一般的辦公室工作。

打錯字已經再沒有用處。

＃ ＃ ＃

下班後回到小套房裏，我只得自行到鏡前脫了長褲，拿起鐵間尺，往自己的屁股大力打下去。

啪、啪、啪——

沒勁。

沒用。自己來根本不是那回事。

＃ ＃ ＃

第二天午休時，我在公司附近的草地徘徊，不知道這種無聊的上班族生涯我還能支撐多久。

然後我看到地上一條蚯蚓在爬行……

我心生一計，彎身將蚯蚓拾起。

回到辦公室，我將蚯蚓拿出，夾在其中一封商用信件內，然後將它放進信封。

John的身影在眼前掠過，該是由他房間出來前往洗手間。

我沒花時間抬頭看他，只顧伸出舌頭，慢慢往信封上挑逗式舔舐，由左舔至右——光憑腳步聲，我知道他駐足了，氣息窒住，該是鬼鬼祟祟躲在牆後偷窺我。

膽小鬼。

＃ ＃ ＃

我第一次讓Jim進入我的小套房。

Jim躺在床上摟抱住我，我整個人依偎在他身上，彼此緊貼着對方，感受着對方呼吸時的胸口起伏。

Jim的手在撫摸我的身體時，三番四次的往上掃，無論我多少次把他的手撥到我屁股上，他末了總是要摸到別處去。

我氣忿地坐起來。

「怎麼了？」Jim也着緊地坐起來。

我氣鼓鼓地趴下，翹起我的屁股。

「別怕。」我鼓勵他出手打我。

但Jim完全不明所以，卻手足無措地掏了個安全套出來。

我嘆了口氣。

「不是這個嗎？我……」

我翻了翻白眼，重新躺好。

「熄燈，我不脫衣服，不准摸我。」

「好的。」Jim二話不說便關掉房中僅餘亮着的枱燈。

黑暗中，我不理會Jim在手忙腳亂些什麼，只是專心感受着入侵我的手指，然後是入侵我的那話兒。啪啪啪的衝擊力，令我整個身體都在晃動，還夾雜着我和他的喘息和呻吟。

真好。我呻吟了一聲。就好像回到John辦公室那天的情景——怡人的痛感、晃動、呻吟、喘息……

「啊——」Jim驚呼一聲，討厭的跌落在我身上。

我發出了一點不滿的聲音。

Jim隨即滾到一邊去，小心奕奕的問我：「我沒有傷到你吧？」

我翻了翻白眼，沒好氣地說：「沒有。」

——正跟我想要的相反！

＃ ＃ ＃

第二天。John的房間傳來了怪聲——就像那天我在他家門前聽到的，劇烈運動的聲音夾雜着喘息聲——他在辦公室裏做引體上升？

我暗笑，他該已打開他枱頭的信封了。

隔了好一段時間，話筒那頭終於傳來John比平常更嘶啞低沉的嗓音，活像呻吟：「Sherlock，現在馬上進來。」

我也以低沉性感的嗓音回覆他：「可是，Mr Gatiss在等着啊。」

「別理他。」

我雀躍地收了線，心裏歡呼：終於輪到我了！

當我進到老闆的辦公室，我看見他正襟危坐在辦公桌前，桌面可見那封夾附着死蚯蚓的信件被攤平在上面，用紅色水筆打了幾十個圈圈住那條蚯蚓的所在，非常觸目。

我關了門，乖巧地走到桌前，不用訓示便主動將雙肘抵在桌上，以魅惑的笑容望向一臉嚴肅的John。

我以為John要我改正錯誤，但他竟然對我說：「別理這個。」然後無視了那封信，徑自走到了我背後。

我緊張又興奮，暗暗的期待着。房間裏只餘我們兩人沉重的呼吸聲。

「把你的長褲褪下來。」John在我身後說，聲音低沉得像悶雷。

「為什麼？」我明知故問。

「你不是以為我想操你吧？」John像耳語一樣，我只依稀聽見他的呢喃。「我對這沒興趣，一點都沒。」但他聲音裏充滿慾望，John接着低聲命令我：「現在，褪下你的褲子。」

我正遲疑着，雖然心裏蠢蠢欲動，但現實裏還沒有任何動作。

然後外面傳來了聲響。

「Sherlock？」我彷彿聽見遠處傳來了Jim的聲音。「Sherlock？」對，聲音越來越近，是Jim在門外叫喚我——我忘了昨天他說午休時要來接我一起吃飯。

我姿勢不變，只是轉頭看着John，不知如今該怎麼辦。

John仍舊站在那兒，像他一貫那樣看着我，威嚴地重複他的命令：「我說，把褲子褪下。」不管我惶惑的看着他，John毫不動搖。

於是我轉向門口，高聲說：「Jim？我今天不能去吃飯了，OK？」我望着John。

「嗄？」我聽見Jim在門外遲疑着，好像想開門進來，但又退縮了，然後吞吞吐吐地回答：「OK，不要緊。」

我重又回到背對着John的姿勢。

聽着Jim逐漸遠去的腳步聲，我一邊仍然在桌前彎着身，一邊靜靜把褲子褪了下來。

我在等着。

「把內褲也褪下。」John靜靜地說。

無法描述我內心的洶湧，我的胸口激動地起伏着，心臟快要從嗓子眼跳出來。

「我說過我不會上你的。」John以為我在猶疑、在害怕，於是再三保證。

他不知道我其實在期待着，一直都暗暗期待。

我感受着背後炙熱的目光，一邊把內褲也褪到了大腿處，雙肘抵回桌上，十指攤平在桌面，靜待。

John在我身後沉默了很久，我期待的肌膚之親一直沒有發生。只感覺我的屁股赤裸在空氣中，那麼的暴露，教我不安又興奮。

我聽到身後的動靜，我甚至感覺到John炙熱的掌心就離我屁股那麼近，三番四次的想觸碰我，但他最後克制着沒去碰，改為拉開自己的褲鏈，我聽見那熟識不過的聲音在我身後響起——撫摸和擼動皮肉加上前液滑動的水聲，難耐的呻吟和氣喘噓噓，由緩慢綿長開始，靜靜的然後越來越懆動不安，加快速度以及漸趨不穩的氣息——John在我身後手淫，對着我裸露的屁股自慰。

「呃——」最後一刻，John一隻手用力搭在我肩頭。

我忍不住輕呼一聲。然後我感到他渾身顫抖，把精液都射到了我的襯衣背後。

他完事後仍然搭着我的肩頭，但只是酥軟乏力的依靠着。我沒法回頭望他，只聽到他在喘息，他在盡力的想平伏激動的自己。

拉上拉鏈的聲音。他的觸碰消失了。

John靜靜的、緩慢的回到自己的坐位，我只是雙肘抵住桌面望着他，也沒理會自己仍然裸露着的下半身。

John從枱頭的文件架上抽出一張表格，遞給我。

「填了它，然後你可以去吃飯，幫我買個三文治。」John的語氣很溫柔。

我一邊整理好自己，一邊惶惑的看着他。

「就照舊好了。不，今次加點蛋黃醬吧。」John像平日午休時吩咐我買外賣一樣的語氣。「然後……」他的手動來動去，就是始終想不起來。「叫外面那位Mr 什麼進來見我。」

就這樣？我難以置信的看着John，但John一臉平常。

我只得出去。

＃ ＃ ＃

我靜靜的進入洗手間，將自己反鎖在廁格內。

我馬上將襯衣下擺抽出，撫摸那上面的精液，然後看着沾了John的精華的手掌，再伸出舌頭去品嚐——是John的味道。

我覺得自己像個中世紀禁慾的苦行僧，得這麼迂迴曲折才能滿足自己的渴望，但這想法同時又讓我性趣高昂。

我將沾有John精液的手掌探進褲頭，握住了自己早硬得發痛的分身——就好像John握住我，讓我們的精華混合在一塊兒。

我閉上眼，倚着牆壁呼喊着John的名字，一邊操進自己拳頭，另一隻手則撫摸自己的身體、揉掐自己的臀肉——我想像John這樣對待我，摸我、親我、打我、操我……

「啊——呃——John——John——」

我的動作加快，氣息開始不隱，然後一陣顫抖，射進了自己的拳頭。

＃ ＃ ＃

那天午休，我一邊啃着三文治，一邊用手機搜尋有關BDSM的學術論文，想掌握更多我和John現在的情況，彼此又處於何種心理狀態。原來網上有那麼多資料，甚至在youtube上也有心理學和醫學角度的講解，我插着耳機聆聽着內容，心情還算愉快。

末了我帶了John的三文治進辦公室給他，他的表情有點異樣，但我插着耳機沒太留神，直到我發現他在和我說話，才把耳機拔掉。

「拿你的成績單進來。」John坐在自己的辦公桌前說。

我覺得奇怪，但我習慣了順從。

當我回到自己位子去的沿途，才驚覺辦公室在短短一個午休裏變成了戰場，如今滿目瘡痍——John牆上掛着的證書都被砸到地上去，鑲好的玻璃罩子碎了一地；花盆、植物盆栽東拉西倒的，有些連着泥橫臥在地毯上；接待處的文件架歪了，好些文件掉在地上。

我記起John的前妻Mary Morstan上次來催促John到律師樓去簽署離婚文件的模樣，她憤怒得把他的大衣都丟到地上去，拼命用高跟鞋踐踏，John還怕她怕得躲進櫃子裏去。難道她剛才又來了大發雷霆？但他們明明已經離了婚。

我拿着成績單，滿腹狐疑的回到John的辦公室。

「你結婚了沒有？」那是John面試我那天的第一個問題，他又玩起角色扮演來了嗎。

「沒有。」我搖搖頭。

「有結婚或生兒育女的打算嗎？」

「沒有。」他到底要問什麼。我只知我倆的視線一碰在一起，就難以移開了。

但John強行移開了，將視線投在我手上皺成一團的成績表上。

「那是你的成績單？」

「是的。」我雙手將成績表攤在John面前，就如我之前將打好的信件那樣展示給他。我看見John的手像給電電到了，他不敢接。

「你真的想當我的秘書？」John問得很認真，感覺像在求婚。

「是的，我想。」我答得很誠懇，像答應了求婚。

「這不單單是簡單的文書工作吧？」John巡到了我身後。

「No, sir。」我不由自主地回答。

沉默在蘊釀——我在期待一些甜蜜的結果。

「我喜歡你，但我不能錄用你。」他突然在我身後宣佈。

「為什麼？」

「因為你的行為。」

「我的行為怎麼了？」

「很壞。」

我怔住。

「對不起，請你去收拾東西。」

「到此為止！」我突然發狂大叫——這個遊戲該停止了。

「到此為止。」John木然看着我。「你被解僱了。」

「你被解僱了！」我向他大聲吼叫。

「你被解僱了。」John更大聲的重申。「現在請你離開！」

我用力的搧了他一記耳光，啪的一聲清脆響亮。

John歪着臉，像不敢置信。然後他看着我，我也看着他，我們的目光又鎖在了一起。

「我告訴過你，上班時間不准玩手機。」John沒有眨眼。

「我只在午休和下班後玩。」我也沒有。

「我不喜歡你聽耳機，當你在為我工作時，不准帶耳機回公司。」他看進我眼裏去。

「我會把它拿走。」我也看進他眼裏去。

「告誡過你打字時別彎曲你的嘴唇，但你總不聽。」John的發言很憤怒，但他眼裏沒有半點責怪的意味，只是定定的看着我的嘴唇，像個迷路小孩。

我們互相湊近，之間的張力大得無以尚之，死死的鎖在了一起——就好像，萬有引力總是將東西吸向地面，我們也永遠把對方拉向自己。

John凝住了呼吸，定定的凝望着我，當我以為他要吻我時，他卻用盡了全身的力氣轉開了臉，退了開去。

他逃得遠遠的，坐在角落的一張椅子裏，背向着我。

「你得要走了，否則我會一直罵下去。」John呢喃着，像個做錯事的小孩。「我不能再這樣做了。」

「不。」我上前，看見John這個可憐樣子，自自然然伸手去撫摸他的頭髮，他也倚着我的手掌嘆息着，依依不捨。

我不明白。我們明明都捨不得對方。

「對於我們之間發生的事，我很抱歉。」John從西裝內袋掏出一封信。「我意識到自己跟你犯了個大錯。希望你明白。」他將信遞給我。「這是我能給你的最好的推薦信。走吧。」

「你在做什麼……」我還未說完。

「滾！」他大喝一聲。

我離開了他的房間。

＃ ＃ ＃

當我出去自己的位子，把自己的物件收拾進紙箱裏時，我記起自己見過這個情景——Sarah Sawyer離職那天也是這樣，辦公室內滿目瘡痍——不是Mary Morstan幹的，是John做成的，John鬧自己脾氣鬧得恨不得將整間公司拆了。

我才忽然明瞭，John原來一直那麼痛恨我們之間發生的事情，他原來一直在逃避那樣的自己，所以他要逃避我。

當我捧着紙箱走出公司，我還不想回小公寓，只是在公司附近蹓躂。

我翻找附近垃圾箱的垃圾（當然是由我們公司丟出來那幾袋），希望能找到更多有關John的想法的那怕一點點蛛絲馬跡——真的給我找到了！我發現若干張自己上班時被偷拍的即影即有照片，但已被燒燬了（他為什麼不將我放進檔案夾，卻把我燒掉？）；我還找到一堆新鮮被碎紙機碎好的紙條。

我將碎紙條帶回小套房，花了一個晚上將證據黏貼好。上面寫着：「Sorry，Sherlock。這一切太噁心了，我不該這樣對你。」

我拆開John給我的信封，裏面有一張支票，數目比我應得的酬金還要多。我有股衝動一下子要將支票撕成粉碎，但當我想起要向Mycroft伸手拿零用時，就打消了念頭。

我沒有將此事告訴任何人。

每天朝早，我繼續佯裝去上班，然後遊蕩到公司附近，偷看John上班，偷看他聘請的新秘書——這次是個身材高佻，黑色卷髮的女士。

對於這一切，我無能為力。我希望找到能轉移我注意力的東西。

我復吸了，而且發現嗑高了的時候跟別人做愛更歡樂。

我跟Jim現在能在公寓裏面每一寸地方做，他可樂壞了。

我還到SM網站找一夜情對象，遇到許多離奇古怪的人：有人將自己綁在火爐邊叫我用蕃茄擲他；有人只是想將我綁在半空然後自慰；有人把碗碟一隻又一隻的擲在地上，瘋狂踩碎，然後就只是抱頭痛哭……

日子過得好無聊。

我甚至陪Mycroft到醫院去幫媽咪抹身、餵食——媽咪現在病情穩定，看來又不死了。

然後一個週末下午，當我在悠閒喝茶時，收到了Jim的求婚戒子。

「Sherlock，雖然我只是個微不足道的IT部小職員……」Jim有點靦腆的用他那雙黑白分明的大眼睛看着我，一臉期待。

而我一時間竟找不到說「不」的理由。

＃ ＃ ＃

Mycroft看着鏡中正在試穿禮服的我，皺着眉。

「Sherlock，你還那麼年輕，你真的……」

「對。」我十分堅決肯定。

Mycroft被我氣走了。

但氣走Mycroft就是我結婚的唯一理由嗎？

我想獨立，但我沒有工作也沒有錢。跟別人同居，租房子也要錢。沒錢也能逃離家裏的辦法當中，結婚是最方便快捷的。反正我住在Jim家中，反正我也會跟他做愛，反正他愛我……這一切都合乎邏輯。

我茫然看着鏡中的自己——正統的禮服，修身貼身的設計，襯托得我很高貴典雅，某人一定會很喜歡。我的嘴唇因為思考而彎成了古怪的曲線，有人曾那麼評論過我的嘴唇。我盯着自己的邱比特之弓，誰也曾經盯着它……

「Sherlock？你幹嗎……」Jim驚訝的看着我赤着腳狂奔而出，在小茶几噹一聲放低指環，便一溜煙的衝出大門去。

＃ ＃ ＃

我身穿禮服赤足在街頭狂奔，直直往Watson醫療用品有限公司跑去。

在公司玄關，我撞倒了正在穿大衣、打算外出吃午飯的新秘書，但沒有道歉，就直奔John的辦公室。我霍地打開那扇門，John正在拼命做掌上壓，見到我衝進來時驚訝不已。他嚇得坐倒地上，瞪着我的禮服和因狂奔而來已經髒兮兮的裸足，瞠目結舌。

「我有話要告訴你。」我沖着他說。

「你……你不能進來。」John終於說出了一句話，然後拼命的想要迴避我。

他躲到哪兒，我追到哪兒。

「我愛你。」我追着只懂逃避的他。

「這……不可能。」John又露出犯錯小孩的神情，瑟縮在辦公室一角。「很抱歉，我無法相信這是真的。」

「但這是真的。真的！」我迫近他。

John捉住我，想把我趕出辦公室。「我跟你之間的事已經完了，已經……」

我甩開他，站着不動。「我愛你。」我定定的看着他。

他定定的看着我，怔住。然後John惶惑地說：「但我們不能一星期七天，每天廿四小時都這麼搞。」

「為何不？」我瞪着他，一臉理直氣壯。

在John惶恐不安的目光下，我徑自走到老闆椅子去坐下，挑釁的看着他。

「把手放在桌上，手掌朝下。」John終於半推半就地迎接了挑戰。

我照他說的，緩慢的把雙手按在桌面，雙肘抵桌。「我想做愛。」我目不轉睛的看着John。

John猶豫着。「將你雙腳保持在地板上，等我回來。」說罷他取走了掛在門邊的外套，離開了房間。

我以為John轉過頭就會回來，但沒有。他的離開，不是走出了這間房，而是離開了公司。他走了。

我一動不動的坐着，明白這將是個漫長的等待。房裏雖然亮着燈，但我背後就是窗，可以感覺到太陽下山了，然後夜晚來臨。

我姿勢不變，一直等着。

桌上的電話響了。

我雙手雙腳都不能移動，唯有湊近用口去咬，但那很難做到，我一直在嘗試。然後那電話鈴聲又回歸寂靜。

我覺得John一直在別處注視着我，就像他從前那樣。也許就透過我身後的玻璃窗。

他總喜歡拋給我一個難題，然後暗暗看我辦不辦得到，有沒有作弊——作弊是不算數的，也侮辱了他的智商和我的頭腦。

當我想到這裏，遠處傳來了動靜——有人進入了公司。

我滿懷希望的看着門，期待是John進來說：做得很好，可以了。

但推門進來的是Jim。

我的失望都寫在了臉上。

Jim則是悲憤莫名的看着我，一時露出難以置信的表情，一時又覺得痛心疾首——我才發現Jim原來也挺有演藝才華，表情動作誇張得可以。

「你老闆致電給我，說我未婚夫在他公司裏。」

「你擅闖私人地方，非法進入。」我冷冷地說。

「我是你的未婚夫，Sherlock！你這樣算是做什麼？」Jim模仿但醜化我的姿勢，嘲諷地說。「一種性姿勢？」

「你覺得這姿勢有性挑逗意味嗎？」我挑釁地反問。

Jim又再冷笑，然後來扳我的手。「你的手為何不動？」

我堅持着。「因為我不想。」

Jim突然瘋也似地衝過來，攔腰抱住我，把我連人帶椅推離辦公桌。

「不！」我大叫，拼命掙扎。

Jim不理我，拼命把我拉離辦公室。我站起來反抗，跟他扭打在一起，他比我想像中大力，任我如何推開他，他仍能把我捉住，扳到在地上。

Jim用盡全身的力氣壓制住我，就像他在做愛時那樣——他只想我附屬於他，卻從來沒想過我個人的想法和喜好。表面上像個紳士，任何事情都好像很尊重我，實制上只想佔有我，完完全全的佔有我！

我抬起膝蓋，猛撞Jim那話兒。他痛得弓起身，我就馬上起來，將椅子推回辦公桌前，回復到原有的姿勢。

John，你在看着嗎？你有看到我如何捍衛我對你的承諾嗎？

Jim掙扎着起來，痛心地看着我。

「Jim，我不想要你。」我說。

Jim仍然未想放棄。

「走。」我命令道。「給我滾！」

Jim瞥了瞥窗外，又瞥了瞥我，一臉的不服氣。「原來你喜歡變態，我明白了。」他嘲諷地冷笑，眼神透露出一絲瘋狂。「你就喜歡瘋子。」他笑着說。「可知道其實我也可以出乎你意料的變態？」他的語調陰陽怪氣變得像哼歌一樣，帶着一絲意有所指的挑釁意味。「也許你曾經的同居人才是你生命裏最瘋狂的那位——再會！」他說罷就瘋瘋癲癲、悻悻然的離去。天，但願我不是又迫瘋了一個人。

我繼續保持姿勢，坐着不動，然後又過了許久。儘管我一直滴水不沾，但在接近廿四小時沒有去過廁所之後，我終於憋不住，失禁了。尿液沿着我的褲管滴下，把John的椅子弄髒，也弄濕了公司地毯。我竟然身穿禮服尿褲子，極盡諷刺之能事，多麼的英式幽默，致令我在尿味當中彎起了因缺水而爆裂的嘴唇。老實說，我已經累得開始神志不清，但我必須堅持，這是我和John之間的約定，嬴了我就可以得到他……

又過了大半天，John仍然沒有來。Mycroft來了。

「父親是酒鬼，有家暴史。母親是主婦，軟弱怕事。姊姊是同志，為了跟女朋友結婚跟家裏鬧翻了，最後卻婚姻失敗。他自己需要長期接受心理咨詢，在戰場退役後患有PTSD，經常無法控制自己情緒，有暴力傾向，因為有BDSM情意結而一直戀愛不順利，跟妻子結婚不足一年就離婚了。」Mycroft一口氣說完，看着我。「John Watson是個廢物。」

我沒有理會Mycroft。

「也許我來說不夠說服力，我讓最有資格那個人來說服你。」

Mycroft出去後，進來的人是Mary Morstan。

「他果然是個變態。」Mary以憐憫的眼光看我，像看一個蹲街邊乞討施捨的乞丐。「嘖！我本來不想跟那個人再有瓜葛，是你哥哥來求我。連你這種中學生都不放過，可接近犯罪邊緣了。」她一臉鄙夷。「早知道他性變態，可不知他是個雞姦戀童癖！幸好我跟他已各不相干。」

「我已中學畢業，絕非兒童。同性戀在我們國家也已經合法化。」我報以一個鄙視的眼光。「他曾跟你結婚真是極度不幸。從你的言行舉止可見你是個沒有教養的女人，專以精神虐待他人為樂，你才是真正的心理變態！」

「你——」她霍地站起來，睜大眼瞪着我。「跟他一樣喜歡侮辱女性，喜歡古怪性癖，真是天生一對，一樣變態！」

她一邊離去，我一邊在她身後急口令般的大聲嚷嚷：「言語攻擊你不代表攻擊其他女性，你並不代表所有女性。『陳述事實』不等於『侮辱』，你這樣說侮辱了『侮辱』這個詞。人人都可有獨特性癖，有人只接受傳教士體位，這麼悶蛋又何嘗不是我眼中的古怪——只要沒傷害別人，雙方都是同意的，就不犯法！」

「去你的，死怪胎！」她最後留下一句話。

「滾蛋，八婆！」我回敬。

Mycroft重新出現，無奈的看着我。

「Sherlock——」

「滾！」

「為了一個對你始亂終棄，不肯作出承諾的懦夫，你這樣作賤自己？」

「John不是懦夫。」

「那他現在人在哪裏？」

「他只是需要一點時間。」

「你已經不吃不喝快兩天了，再這樣下去會死的！」

我倔強的堅持着。

「他到底有什麼好？」Mycroft的語氣好像有點軟化。

「John是個最孤獨的男人。」我說。「我以前總是做什麼都不對，跟任何人任何地方都格格不入。我曾經以為我是沒救了，這種無人了解的、無止盡的折磨會終生追隨着我……肉體的疼痛一點都不可怕，內心的空洞才最恐怖。」

Mycroft有點意外於我的突然坦白。

「但我現在不再害怕了。我的感覺前所未有的敏銳，我找到一個跟我相似的人，終於感覺對了。我希望John知道我了解他也受盡折磨。」

不知是否被我眼裏的信心打敗，Mycroft看了看我，便轉身離去。

跟他對談花去了我最後的一點力氣。我的手腳發軟，餓得顫抖起來，渴得眼前一黑，在我昏倒地毯上最後一刻的意識裏，我感到一個強而有力的臂彎摟抱住我，然後將飲管遞到我唇邊。

「吸吧，Sherlock。」是John。

我張不開眼，只是用力吸吮——朱古力奶昔。

我不知道後來我是怎樣來到了John的房子，他替我脫掉髒衣服。我迷迷糊糊地被他抱進了浴室，抱進了早已注滿了熱水的浴缸。他溫柔地用肥皂泡塗抹我的身體，每一寸，溫柔地揩抹乾淨，用清水沖洗乾淨。

我赤身露體的來到了他的床上。

「John。」我像在發出夢囈，此情此境猶如夢中。

「你好。」他在打量我身上臂上的疤痕，那些我自虐的歷史遺跡，並一一親吻愛撫過。

「你好。」我輕撫他的側臉。

我換了個姿勢，作為一個引誘和邀請。

「我想做愛。」

「好的。」

他溫柔地吻了我。

那一夜是我們的初夜，出乎意料的溫柔，一點兒都不暴虐。

＃ ＃ ＃

我還是結婚了。

跟我的老闆，當然。

我成了他的私人助理——家裏的。

John總是說我當秘書是大材小用。在他的堅持下，我報讀了一個函授的大學課程。但也是後來的事了。

如今，我們正享受着我們的蜜月旅行，其他廢話就免了。

「哦，大力一點！」我呻吟着，正蒙着眼被綁在樹上，雙腿夾着John，任由他一邊掌摑我的屁股，一邊讓他的小John狂放的進出着我的身體。

「Sherlock……」他用力擠捏我的臀肉，一邊吸吮我的頸動脈皮膚，直達致瘀傷的程度。

「來吧……」我只靠我的丈夫支撐着我的身體，讓他的硬挺狠狠的無情的衝擊着我那一點。「啊……」

在南方小島無人的沙灘上，除了我們弄出來的聲響之外，就只剩下海浪聲和海鳥的叫聲了。


End file.
